Here with you
by Penelope Barnes
Summary: Another KogKag fic for y'all to enjoy! Kagome is injured and separated from Inuyasha after a run in with Kagura and is rescued by Kouga!


It had started out as a good day, their small group making good time as they followed a lead for another jewel shard, even Inuyasha had been in a decent mood; an occurrence that was becoming rarer and rarer these days. However when they arrived to the village, it had become clear that it had been a trap to lure them in.

Naraku had sent Kagura out with a seemingly endless hoard of demons to ambush them. Something seemed off though as many of the demons barely posed a threat and were quickly being dealt with, not realizing until it was too late that abducting Kagome was the real goal.

Kagura had swooped down and hauled Kagome off her feet just as she'd knocked another arrow. She'd tried to shoot at Kagura, but the wind demoness held her in such a way that she wouldn't be able to get a clear shot. Kagome heard Inuyasha call out to her, but was unable to get to her.

She fought and struggled to get free, much to Kagura's frustration and threw Kagome up in the air, only to catch her by the ankle. The sharp pain Kagome felt shooting from her ankle made her cry out in pain and fear as she clutched her bow and arrow tightly to her chest.

"Stop your squirming or I'll drop you," Kagura warned, giving Kagome a good shake for emphasis.

"You wouldn't, you need me," Kagome countered, trying to fight off the effects of the blood rushing to her head.

"Naraku needs you, I don't really care whether you live or die so I wouldn't tempt fate if I were you priestess, even a demon wouldn't survive a fall from this height," she warned again and Kagome felt them dip lower as they approached an unfamiliar patch of forest.

Why were they headed here? A rendezvous point maybe? Whatever the reason Kagome knew she'd have to think of something quick before they landed. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape if they landed together, especially if someone was waiting for them. So with the ground fast approaching and an admittedly foolish plan, Kagome braced herself and let out a strong pulse of reiki.

She heard Kagura's surprised yelp and then she was falling. She turned herself as best as she could just before her back collided with the ground. Though the thick moss of the forest floor had absorbed some of the impact, the air was forced from her lungs and she gasped desperately, trying to recover her breath. Overhead she heard Kagura's curses being hurled at her before she swooped down in an attempt to retrieve her.

Ignoring her body's protests, Kagome jumped up and ran as fast as she could into the thick enclave of trees. Fortunately Kagura was unable to follow her from the air and would either have to land to find her or wait for her to come out in the open. Eventually she came across an outcrop of soil made out of a fallen tree, its exposed roots forming a natural shelter. Quickly throwing a prayer to anyone who'd listen, she ducked behind the roots and hid her aura.

Kagome wasn't sure how long she'd been hiding, but she'd lost track of Kagura's aura some time ago and she hoped it was simply because the demoness had grown bored and decided that she wasn't worth her time.

Finally she chanced leaving her hiding spot and her body protested the move after being in the same position for so long. After determining that Kagura was gone for sure, Kagome tried to find the way that she came in an attempt to make it back to her group. It seemed that fate had other ideas however as she was quickly turned around in her unfamiliar surroundings.

After a while she felt the need to rest her weary body. Her head and back ached and her ankle was throbbing in tune with her heart. She sat tenderly on the trunk of a fallen tree and propped her leg up on a nearby boulder to inspect her ankle. Pulling down her sock, she winced at the sight of it. It was swollen and had already started to bruise. She poked at it gently and while painful, there didn't seem to be a break. It would need to be wrapped though and she cursed her luck for not having her pack with her.

Kagome noticed it would be dark soon and she realized that there was a very real possibility that she would be stuck there for the night. She was debating on whether or not to try and find that outcrop again when she heard something approaching. She was on her feet in an instant, the adrenaline dulling her pain and readied her arrow.

A wolf came trotting through the trees a moment later, pausing when it caught sight of her. It growled at her threateningly when she tensed and drew back her bow. A moment passed and the wolf seemed to have decided she wasn't much of a threat when it came closer and sniffed at her curiously. Suddenly its ears perked up and sat in front of her, its tail wagging happily, their tongue hanging out the side of their mouth in a way that left Kagome confused as she lowered her weapon

She noticed part of the wolf's underbelly, silvery grey mixed in the with the warm brown that made up the rest of their coat. Kagome had seen only one type of wolf that had that coloring and it made her chest bloom with hope.

"Are you one of Kouga's wolves?" She felt a bit foolish for asking, as it was entirely possible that it couldn't understand her.

Her doubts were dismissed however when the wolf became visibly excited at the sound of Kouga's name.

"I really hope that's a yes, is he close by?"She asked, giggling at the wolf's antics, bowing their head as if they were nodding, their tail wagging so fast it made their butt wiggle.

"Can you call for him please? I'm lost and hurt and it's too dangerous for me to stay out here all night," She asked and the wolf came a bit closer.

It gave her another sniff and whined at her scratched up and bruised legs, nudging her backwards towards the boulder and huffed impatiently when she didn't immediately sit down. Kagome took the hint and sat obediently when it grumbled at her and nudged her a bit harder, causing her to stumble. She let the wolf sniff at her face now that they were eye to eye, giving her face a lick when they were satisfied with their search.

They stepped back and threw back their head, letting out a long and powerful howl that resonated in Kagome's chest. A soft yip a moment later and the wolf's happy panting gave Kagome hope that help would be on its way soon.

"Thank you for helping me," She said gratefully, reaching out to scratch behind their ear.

The wolf eagerly accepted the affection and gave her fingers a lick when she pulled away before curling up and laying at Kagome's feet as they waited for help to come.

O0O

Kouga dropped the boar he'd caught in front of the fire and pulled out a blade to prepare it.

"Has everyone come back to camp?" He asked, not looking up from his task.

"Everyone but Amai, we sent out Goro to find her," Ginta answered and was about to offer his help when they heard a faint howl from the south.

"That sounded like a call for help, maybe it's Amai," Hakkaku said, taking a sniff of the air, followed by Ginta and Kouga.

"Amai's with Kagome. Call Goro back to camp, I'll go get them myself," Kouga ordered and let out a responding howl before heading off in their direction.

O0O

It hadn't been long after her new friend had called for help that the sun had dipped under the horizon, covering the forest in almost complete darkness. Kagome hugged herself as the cool evening air surrounded her, making her shiver. She was glad that the wolf had found her, the experience of being lost in the woods at night being slightly less terrifying with a companion.

A jolt of fear ran through her as she heard something to her right. She clutched her bow tightly, ready to attack when the the tingling sensation of the jewel shards tickled the back of her skull and Kouga's familiar aura calmed her.

"It's alright Kagome, it's just me," He called out to her soothingly, his voice closer than she expected.

"I know," She called back, her eyes searching for him, eventually making out his silhouette as his bright eyes glowed in the fading light.

The wolf shuffled out of the way when Kouga approached and crouched in front of her, his eyes darting about, clearly checking her for injuries.

"Are you hurt badly?" He asked, noticing her legs and Kagome lifted her right leg slightly.

"I'm pretty sure I sprained my ankle and I landed on my back when I escaped Kagura," She watched as his brows furrowed, a low growl escaping his throat that made her hair stand on end.

"What did that bitch do to you?!" He asked angrily, just barely keeping the demand out of his voice.

"Can we get out of here first? I don't like not being able to see," She asked, hating how timid she sounded.

"Yeah of course we can, can you stand?" He asked, sounding sheepish as he pulled her up when she nodded.

"I'm going to turn around so you can climb on my back okay?" He told her and did so, crouching low enough so she could grab onto him easily.

He felt her hands brush over his shoulders as she patted at him in the darkness before finally wrapping her arms around his neck and he savored the contact, as he reached around to lift her legs, holding her close to him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, hold on tight, we'll be out of here soon," He said and let go of her uninjured leg to give the wolf a good scratch behind the ear.

"Good job taking care of Kagome Amai, I'll make sure you get extra tonight," He praised and Amai let out an excited yip, following her alpha closely.

"I'm glad that I finally get to know her name, she's been so kind to me," Kagome said affectionately as she watched Amai trotting happily beside them.

She grew a bit chilly as Kouga swiftly wove his way out of the forest and suppressed a shiver as she pressed herself against his back firmly in an attempt to warm herself.

"You okay back there Kagome?" He asked when he felt her grip on him tighten, not that he minded, but he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Yeah I'm just a little cold,"

"Just hold on a little longer, we'll be back at camp in no time," He reassured as they left the woods.

Once out in the open, Kouga took off like a shot with Amai hot on his heels. Kagome buried her face into the crook of his shoulder to keep the wind out of her face and Kouga nearly faltered when he felt her warm breath on his neck. He needed to focus on getting her safe and warm instead of the thought of her pressing a kiss there as mates often did; such fantasies could come later.

True to his word, they had arrived at the camp quickly and Kagome sighed contentedly and thanked him when Kouga placed her down in front of the fire and draped a pelt over her shoulders.

"Here ya go Sis, we figured you'd be hungry," Hakkaku handed her a small slab of stone with some strips of roasted meat.

Kagome smiled at the sweet gesture and thanked him as she settled it in her lap. The smell of it made her mouth water and she eagerly took a bite, savoring the flavor. Kouga watched her intently, making sure she ate her fill and when she timidly asked for more, he leaped up to place more on the fire for her, making her blush as Ginta and Hakkaku snickered behind their fists.

O0O

Now that Kagome was warm and her belly full, Kouga gingerly took her leg into his lap and gently removed her shoe and sock, apologizing when his knuckes accidentally grazed over her swollen ankle. Kagome whimpered and gripped the hem of her skirt tightly as he gently flexed and positioned her foot experimentally before wrapping it in a long strip of linen.

"It's all over Kagome, just relax," his voice was apologetic, the low rumbling in his throat soothing her unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry," she wiped at her eyes, sniffling and Kouga pinned her with a surprised look.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He was genuinely confused and became even more so when she simply shrugged and looked away from him.

"I dunno? For being weak I guess," her mumbled reply had his blood boiling at the hanyou she traveled with.

Inuyasha's near constant jabs at her inherent weakness had seemingly convinced her that it was true.

"Kagome look at me," he paused, waiting until she did as he asked before continuing, "you're a lot of things, being weak ain't one of 'em. I've seen you overcome things that I've never seen anybody do, human or demon so don't doubt yourself just 'cause the mutt thinks there's only one kind of strength that matters,"

Kagome looked like she really wanted to believe him and the fact that she didn't seem entirely convinced tore him apart and made him hate Inuyasha even more.


End file.
